Purple Is MY Color
by vivilovesyou
Summary: There is only room for one person to have their personal color as purple. Some story that I made. I really still don't know what it is for the plot. ADDXAISHA. I've read all the good ones on this website. If you guys know a hidden story that is still AddxAisha, feel free to P.M me the title, appreciate. :) Rated T for a little language.


A/N: YELLO~ I'm back! Another different story, I know I'm a stupid author who just does what she wants and tortures her only handful of followers she has sorry. Not really ;D But a little guilty. I really love Elsword, but I haven't been able to play for a hella long time~~ ;c

Anyway, this is a little story saved up in my computer for a long time. Please read and wait patiently...again, for the next chapters. PEACE! xP

* * *

"Purple is _MY_ Color"

Aisha P.O.V

Carefully dropping the contents into the pot, I then took a skinny stick to help the liquid to distribute its surface area faster. It felt agonizing, feeling holes burning in your back-Echo is watching me too intently! Her being a so-called master and all, she kept bragging to me every time I would be able to visit her. ' _I should stop wasting my ED on traveling to Elder. Traveling to Altera would've been lots better. The Ponggos are cute and less bothersome. I'm an alchemist too ya' know?!'_

After the mixture turns to a color of grape-purple, I carefully-disregarding the blank-stare from a certain someone behind me-take a bit of the mixture into a test tube.

"Hey. Could you look somewhere else please? This is so embarrassing."

I hear a giggle and 'sururu' erupt behind me, "Not a chance. The _Master_ needs to keep watch of the pupil's extracting the Tree Ent's poison."

See? The 'Master' stuff happening all over again.

"I don't care if this icky liquid is gonna turn me into a cricket for all I care, I don't like practicing alchemy with people watching!"

Echo is always so arrogant despite that cute facade she pulls off. She knows I get really stage-frightened and don't like people watching me when I train, or working under pressure _with_ people watching me, whether it be on a Velder boot camp or arena conditioning.

"All the more reason for me to supervise you whenever you do this dangerous stuff. C'mon Aisha I ain't kidding you or anything. Alchemy is a high risk-taking sport. You are the player and I am merely the referee. Plus coach-surusuru."

"Ok! Ok! I get it. I know the basics too Echo! Thanks for the tip for the one-thousandth time!"

Right then, after I had said that the test tube I was back then carefully holding with my fingers now breaks under a fervorous grasping hand. My hand gets punctured by sharp glass, about three different little streams of blood immediately gush out from my left palm.

"Ah! Shit!" I heard Echo say as she is rushing towards me while taking out something from her pocket. My arm was grabbed and pulled towards her, away from the tiny concoction I spilled. Probably about two seconds after that, the sound of an explosion bursts behind me. Turning around, I see Echo holding what it looks like an empty orb up high where a purple cloud is slowly being seeped into. She quickly finishes and the toxic air is all collected into the orb.

"Alright, the toxin was gonna get into the orb anyway, but..." she takes a look at me, "it would've been a lot more safe collecting the dark cloud without you endangering the whole workshop-su!"

These times I get really embarrassed because I messed up and then blush real hard. Yet, Echo's a kid so its easy to turn back the conversation to her.

"Ok ok. I am really sorry... again. But here-at least don't burn holes into my back so much. You need to lay off the staring you puny rascal."

"-hey! What do you mean by burning? I barely touched you! Don't you use my height as to get at me-! Stop petting me-suru!"

I pull my hand away and see her messed up hair accompanied with a disgruntled cute face turn into an eager one with goo-goo eyes after I creep out a gigantic-ass lolli. _All_ was forgiven.

I take a look at my hand and the recently new puddle of blood still getting bigger and just now my body realizes its in pain. Slowly, my left arm grows numb. I forgot that the toxic mixture got into my system.

"Ow ow ow. My hand needs medical attention! Hurry Echo! First-aid kit!"

"Now now- _suru_..."

Uh-oh, that was considered Echo's special suru. Special 'suru' meant a bad 'suru'. How bad was 'bad'? Bad that it will be another week having to gather materials for Echo in Shadow Forest... again, re-organizing her workshop, and to be forced to review all alchemy components for 5 weeks, and another follow-up test in order to finally be free of this nonsensical torment?!

Suddenly Echo's voice creeps out, " We have to take you very seriously now, you're already numb with taking some of the poison into your bloodstream. I can take it out but it's an extremely _slow_ process. Might I add painful as well?"

"-T-That's horrible! You liar! I've seen you treat the villagers or travelers before, and quite it was very quick and painless too!"

My arm went dead, and of course the poison is seeping to my chest, where the bumping heart is.

' _She is seriously gonna let me go through all this pain now?! The punishment for failing is this?'_

* * *

A/N:(6/16/15) Duh duh duhhhhhhhh~~~ What's gonna happen?! Aisha might probably die in the second chapter, JK. She's the main character, how would the story continue without her? Unless the setting changes to heaven/hell~ Meh :D I am also creating another AddxAisha story based on a book that I read. (It's been a long time I picked up a book and read it willingly besides from English class~ :P) Hope you guys liked this little cliffhanger and I hope it wasn't awkward in how I presented the story. Rate and Review please~ Imma happy fella if you do~ Critique if you want as well. :) Bye bye!

-With LOTS of Love, vivilovesyou


End file.
